Devil's Contemplations
by Lyrical Lady Luck
Summary: In the dark before dawn, one can only contemplate.


_Fair warning to you all. I don't own Shadowrun beyond owning the rule book. And now, without further ado, I give you_-

**Devil's Contemplations.**

* * *

Sometimes Devil wasn't sure what was real.

Was this real? The Corporations, the modifications to your body to make it 'better', the five different sub-races of _Homo sapiens_? Or was the Matrix, with it's now wireless form, the reality. Of course, Devil couldn't forget the Astral Plane. Not with how much time her lover spent there.

OoOoOoO

The dark skinned Shadowrunner moved to the other room in the small apartment, looking out over the parts of Chicago she could see from the kitchen window. She barely frowned at her reflection, then lit a cigarette as she mentally went through Arrow's ran about smoking. Devil managed to hold back a giggle, as she opened the window part way before blowing the smoke from her lungs out of it.

OoOoOoO

But what was real. The young human, at least young in body, was leaning toward the Astral Plane as reality. Isn't that where our minds go when we dream? Where the only limit to what we could do was what we could think up?

OoOoOoO

Her cybereyes, best money could buy, automatically focused on and zoomed in on a Lone Star drone as it stealthily patrolled the area. That reminded her to shoot, or at least punch that Lone Star bitch-mage next time their paths crossed. She had been flirting heavily with Arrow last time the elven mage had gotten grabbed by them. Devil would be the first to admit that her elven lover was easy on the eyes and rather charming, but he was hers damn it. At least, hers until he decided he was sick of her and her 'dense' ways.

OoOoOoO

Maybe the Matrix with its dangers and thrills was real. It was electrical, and according to Phoenyx (when he was in his professor mode), that's what made bodies move. Electrical impulses. What's to say that _Homo sapiens_ anything wasn't just made so electricity could have something to do?

OoOoOoO

Devil wasn't stupid by any means. Hell, she went to Oxford on an academic scholarship. But she was a Shadowrunner, so the only thing she cared about was survival. Most would say money, but you need nuyen to survive. Her team? If they survived, so did she. Luxuries? They just made survival easier.

Devil lit her third, fifth? The woman didn't know, but it sure as hell wasn't her second cigarette of the night. She took a deep breath and slowly let it out, the smoke mingling with the cool morning air. She watched the sun start to break out over the tall buildings to the east, turning the city beautiful in the light.

OoOoOoO

Perhaps she was going about it wrong. Maybe what she saw every day was reality. The sun, the sky, this city, the people in it. The laughter and tears, the quiet moments late at night with Arrow, the soft kisses the two shared.

Was reality the grins and jokes the six body team shared over drinks? Was it the wind playing with their hair, the cool and gentle bite of a winter's night?

OoOoOoO

Devil turned from the window as the sun cleared the tall buildings, her eyes landing on the gun she had been cleaning before. It was an Ares Predator, the forth in the series and her favorite hand gun. A small, impish grin formed as she moved to the small folding table to pick the heavy pistol up.

OoOoOoO

The dark skinned Shadowrunner trailed her fingertips over the blue steel casing of the gun, gripping it solidly with her other hand. Devil slid a clip home into the grip and cocked it before smoothly lifting it to sight a point on the wall. No, this was reality, the weight of the gun in her hands, the frightening thrill of a 'Run. The flesh, blood, bone and metal that made her Devil, the magic Arrow commanded.

OoOoOoO

Reality could be a lot of things, but for Devil it was her life as a Shadowrunner. Everything else was just a part of it.

OoOoOoO

Devil started to put the gun down when she heard the chirp of a comm, and Arrow's groggy but rich voice answering. A grin formed when she heard the words 'job, how long' and 'Agreed.' Looks like life continued, lining up some fun for the two of them. She headed to the bedroom, gun's safety on and pointed down. Behind her, clouds started to roll in from the east, slowly blocking out the sun.

OoOoOoO

Sometimes Devil wasn't sure what was real. But in the light of day, with her team by her side? She wasn't really sure she cared.

* * *

_Reviewing would be appreciated. Thank you for your time._

* * *


End file.
